A Whole New World
by Frances Hale
Summary: Blaine es un muchacho cualquiera. Kurt es un príncipe. Una noche se conocen y Blaine no puede volver a olvidarse de él. Una lámpara, un genio y tres deseos. Un obscuro enemigo y una aventura que Blaine está dispuesto a vivir con tal de volver a ver a Kurt y si puede vivir felices para siempre.


**Título:** A Whole New World

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** M (16+)

**Resumen: **Kurt, el hijo del sultán y heredero del reino de Arabagh debe contraer matrimonio antes de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Sin embargo no quiere casarse por conveniencia ni menos por orden de una ley. El joven sale en busca de su propio amor una noche cualquiera y termina conociendo a Blaine, un muchacho que esta a punto de embrcarse en la aventura de su vida, mientras se pierde en los azules ojos del príncipe de Arabagh.

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hell-O everybody! Esta es la primera historia que publico aquí. Jamás pensé que sería una adaptación, aunque soy fanática de los mundos alternativos jamás pensé que terminaría combinando a mi pareja favorita con una de mis películas favoritas de Disney. Sin embargo ¡Aquí estoy! Y el universo de Aladdin me pareció perfecto para comenzar a incursionar en FF.

Este es un pequeño prólogo para presentar a algunos personajes antes de conocer a nuestro protagonista que será Blaine. Intento ser fiel a más no poder a la historia de Disney y sobre todo al cuento de las Mil y Una noches que es de dónde proviene originalmente este personaje, no obstante me dejaré llevar por mi imaginación sobre todo porque me gusta escribir mucho. Ojalá puedan acompañarme en esta historia.

¡Espero disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**I. PROLOGO**

_Había una vez, en los más recónditos desiertos del país de Arabagh, en dónde la arena abunda y es imposible dejar huella, que una historia de amor marcó su camino bajo el sol del verano y la brisa oriental…_

— ¡Esto es lo más ofensivo que me ha pasado en la vida! — Un grito lleno de ira se dejó oír en los antejardines del palacio del sultán. — Jamás había sido tan insultado. — La voz correspondía a un joven que salía al exterior desde los aposentos del castillo. Llevaba trajes blancos con algunas terminaciones hechas con hilo dorado, un detalle cabe mencionar digno de los trajes destinados a la realeza.

Un hombre tras sus huellas intentó detenerlo, llevaba ropas similares. — ¡Príncipe Evans! ¿Se irá tan pronto? — El Sultán Burt era aquel hombre que a pasos agigantados estaba intentando alcanzar al rubio príncipe, pero en su situación, conocía perfectamente la respuesta que le darían. No era la primera vez que el Sultán se encontraba en medio de aquel embrollo. El joven prócer se veía realmente furioso. Y Burt sabía que ni por todo el oro de Arabia llegaría a retenerlo un minuto más en su palacio.

— ¡Que Alá sepa apiadarse del hombre que considere siquiera casarse con su hijo! — El joven Príncipe se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Sultán. — ¡Kurt es un descortés, infantil y arrogante! ¡Y me ha lanzado a su guardia personal encima!

Burt parpadeó dos veces antes lograr entender algo de lo que el príncipe le había gritado a la cara. Más no le quedó de otra que guardar silencio. Lanzando un suspiro ahogado, no replicó ni insistió. Sabía que no valdría la pena intentarlo. Frente a sus ojos vio andar al príncipe Evans en busca de su corcel. Tan pronto como el joven encontró su animal, se subió a su majestuosa bestia y con decisión lo montó para dirigirse fuera de los terrenos del palacio, abandonando el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El Sultán se llevó una mano a la cabeza para frotarse las cienes que ya comenzaban a dolerle como siempre sucedía cuando su hijo se dignaba a rechazar a otro pretendiente. El sonido que provenía de los cascos del caballo golpeando el suelo ya se había vuelto inaudible. Burt había perdido otra oportunidad de casar a su hijo.

Se quedó de pie unos minutos palideciendo bajo los rayos del sol para pronto dejar que el rojo marcara la tonalidad de sus mejillas en un cambio de ánimo que fue desde la resignación a la humillación pura. Enfadado se giró sobre sus talones y a paso firme entró en su residencia. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus sirvientes cruzó la planta baja del palacio llegando al otro extremo de este para salir a los jardines interiores.

Afuera, una enorme fuente de agua destacaba por sobre todo el lugar. Y muy cerca de la fuente dos muchachos parecían insertos en una amena conversación. Era justo lo que el Sultán estaba buscando. O por lo menos a uno de ellos.

— ¡KURT! — Gritó el Sultán. Caminando más rápido dirigiéndose a su objetivo. — Kurt, hijo te estoy hablaarrrgggg… ¡Por Alá, muchacho! — Gritó de pronto retrocediendo tres pasos, mirando fijamente como una cimitarra estaba siendo apuntada justamente hacia su corazón. — El Sultán pasó la vista desde el arma hacia el hombre quién la empuñaba, varias veces de un lado a otro para entender quién osaba a amenazarlo con tan filoso sable. — ¡Sebastián! ¿Qué piensas que haces? ¡Soy tu Sultán!

Pero Sebastián como así se llamaba el joven de la cimitarra siguió firme sin bajar su sable ni un milímetro.

El Sultán suspiró. — Ya sé por qué todos te llama _Tigre_, Sebastián. Haces honor a tu espíritu protector. Por lo que entiendo jamás debí nombrarte guardia personal de mi hijo. Pero por el amor a este palacio, deja de apuntarme con esa espada. — Dijo Burt con ternura. Él no podía tratar a Sebastián como a cualquier otro sirviente. No, no podía. Porque Sebastián era quizás el hombre en quién más confiaba dentro del castillo y él único que se había mostrado leal a su hijo desde hace más de diez años.

Sebastián guardó su sable, enfundándolo y colgándolo nuevamente en la faja de su pantalón. Su misión era proteger la vida del joven príncipe, a veces se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Dio al Sultán una reverencia más en ningún momento habló y se hizo dos pasos hacia el lado dejando el camino libre para que Burt se acercara a Kurt quién yacía sentado a orillas de la fuente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a espantar al príncipe Evans? ¿Qué hiciste, hijo?

Kurt alzó una ceja con determinación. — Padre, el príncipe Evans era una pérdida de tiempo y Sebastián solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. — Respondió como si no fuese nada del otro mundo. Tan rápido como dijo aquello comenzó a contemplar la punta de sus dedos, como si las terminaciones de sus bien cuidadas uñas fuesen más interesantes que una charla con su soberano padre.

— Oh, Kurt. — Se quejó el Sultán. — ¿Qué sucedió? — Demandó a su hijo sin poder evitar escuchar por primera vez desde que había llegado a la fuente a Sebastián emitir un sonido, aunque solo se haya tratado del vano intento de contener la risa. Burt alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — Volvió a preguntar.

Kurt tomó aire y fijó la vista en el Sultán. — Oh, Padre. Solo le dije al príncipe Evans que si quería casarse conmigo debía mostrarme sus habilidades con la espada ¿De qué otra forma podría sentirme yo seguro a su lado si no era viendo con mi propios ojos que sería capaz de protegerme?

— ¡Ustedes dos harán que me dé un infarto! — El Sultán perdió la paciencia en ese mismo instante. Rapidamente se llevó una mano a su pecho, como preparándose para lo peor. — Por todo lo que honras en esta tierra, dime que no hiciste al príncipe enfrentarse a Sebastián.

— ¿Y a quién más sino? — Preguntó Kurt.

El Sultán cayó sentado al lado de su hijo como si la fuerza de sus piernas se hubiese ido a otra parte. — Pero Sebastián es… Sebastián es el mejor espadachín del reino, hijo ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kurt parecía realmente exasperado. — ¡Oh, Padre! — Se levantó de su lugar en la fuente y le dio la espalda al Sultán. — ¡Tú siempre dices que merezco lo mejor! ¿No es así?, ¿Por qué debería ser diferente con mis pretendientes? Si quieres que me case y viva atado a otro príncipe de por vida, entonces será con el mejor. — Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Excusas! — Gritó el Sultán recobrando las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su hijo. — Sebastián, déjanos solos. — Ordenó.

Pero Sebastián no se movió.

— Sebastián, es una orden. — Repitió Burt.

Pero el guardia de su hijo no se inmutó.

Kurt suspiró ante la escena. — Está bien, Sebastián. Hazle caso a mi padre. Déjanos solos.

Fue entonces que Sebastián y sólo después de hacer una reverencia, abandonó a sus altezas.

Burt bufó exasperado, viendo cómo el guardia imperial los desatendía entrando en el palacio — No puedo creer que no me obedezca a mí, siendo que soy el Sultán de toda esta tierra.

Kurt sonrió triunfante. — Supongo que me aprecia más a mí que a ti. — Mintió con una mirada tan fría como una piedra.

Burt ignoró el último intento de su hijo por hacerlo sentir mal y se acercó al joven para apoyar ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Miró a Kurt directamente a los ojos. — Kurt, hijo yo te amo… — Comenzó a decir. El y el joven príncipe habían tenido esta conversación un centenar de veces antes. — Pero la ley dice que…

—...Que debo estar casado con un príncipe antes de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno. — Kurt terminó la frase que su padre había comenzado. Se deshizo del contacto físico que su padre estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Giró los ojos, dándole la espalda al Sultán y se dirigió a uno de los extremos de los jardines. — Si, lo sé. — Dijo apoyando sus manos en la jaula de cuerpo entero que en su interior contenía un par de aves exóticas revoloteando entre las ramas y las flores.

Burt siguió en silencio los pasos de su hijo. También se aproximó a la jaula. — Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… Pero tú no estás haciendo las cosas fáciles para nadie.

Kurt escuchó a su padre en silencio. Pero no protestó. Apoyó su cabeza contra la jaula. Su semblante frio se suavizó un poco, tal vez incluso alcanzando los límites de la tristeza. Suspiró.

—… La ley dice… — Prosiguió el Sultán.

— La ley apesta. — Concluyó Kurt impidiendo a su padre finalizar. Abrió la jaula con cuidado e introdujo una de sus manos delicadamente en el interior. Con mucha naturalidad un canario dorado se apoyó sobre los dedos del joven príncipe. Su nombre era Pavarotti y era el ave favorita de Kurt. EL muchacho lentamente retiró su mano para no espantar el ave, y cuando tuvo a Pavarotti fuera de la jaula, acercó al ave a su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente con su nariz.

— Si voy a casarme, Padre. Será porque realmente amo a esa persona. No porque una estúpida ley lo dice.

— Kurt. — Habló el Sultán, con algo de dolor en sus ojos y la voz algo quebrantada. Tomó a Pavarotti entre sus manos quitándoselo a Kurt y puso al ave de vuelta en su jaula. Necesitaba que su hijo le prestara atención solamente a él. — No se trata solo de la ley hijo. Se trata de mí también. Kurt, cada día me voy volviendo más y más viejo. Y nada, ni nadie podrá impedir que algún día yo parta de esta tierra. Yo no voy a estar aquí para siempre. Y quiero irme sabiendo que eres feliz, que tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti. Que te ama. Si no fuese así, simplemente ya te hubiese casado con el primer príncipe que se apareció aquí un día pidiendo tu mano. Pero sé que las cosas no funcionan así, menos para tu indómito corazón… Pero te has negado en darle la más mínima oportunidad a todo pretendiente que se te ha acercado.

— Papá. — A Kurt se le dificultó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir defendiendo su postura. Pero tan pronto como los sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho, encontró el coraje para imponerse. — No se trata solo de eso. Se trata de lo que ha sido toda mi vida. E visto el mundo transcurrir encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, papá. Los amigos que he hecho solo me quieren por lo que soy, si es que nadie los ha forzado a quererme. Tengo todo lo que quiero sin apreciar el verdadero significado de conseguir algo. No conozco el sacrificio, ni el trabajo pesado. Todo ha sido tan fácil para mí, tan falso. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que sea capaz de enamorarme de alguien cuya vida también ha sido forzada y cuya vida no ha consistido más que nacer y crecer entre privilegios? Yo no soy como los otros príncipes ni tampoco puedo enamorarme de alguien que parece estar de acuerdo con que su vida sea construida por otros. Yo quiero que me amen por lo que soy… Y sé que soy mucho más que una irracional y frívola ley, y soy mucho más que una posición, un castillo y un reino. Y sobre todo quiero amar a alguien cuya vida se base en la libertad, como la que yo quiero vivir.

— Pero tú eres un príncipe hijo. Estás aquí para enseñar a otros y ser ejemplo.

— Bueno, entonces tal vez ya no quiero ser un príncipe nunca más. — Espetó Kurt notablemente enojado. ¿Cómo es que su padre no lo entendía? Comenzó a caminar sin decir una palabra más. No tenía sentido seguir con aquella conversación. Abandonó a su padre en los jardines entrando al castillo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sabía que era un príncipe, y que él tenía que casarse por la ley. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Si solo su madre siguiera viva, ella lo apoyaría. Ella le hubiese enseñado la libertad que el tanto anhelaba y su vida no se hubiese vuelto un encierro constante. Sabía que su padre lo había criado de esa forma por temor a perderlo. Por eso lo había mantenido dentro del castillo sin permitirle mucho contacto con el mundo exterior. También sabía que su padre no lo había hecho con una mala intención. La muerte de su madre había causado un gran impacto en el sultán. En todo el castillo y en todo el reino. Pero Kurt no podía seguir viviendo así, mucho menos cuando quedaba tan poco tiempo antes de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Si durante toda su vida solo había conocido el mundo que los demás le enseñaban y que los demás le imponían, no iba a permitir que también le impusiesen un amor para el resto de su vida. Kurt tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos su alma gemela apareciera sin imposiciones de nadie. Sin una ley de por medio. Su verdadero amor aparecería porque así estaba destinado. Pero sobre todo porque él sería quién lo encontraría.

Kurt llegó a sus aposentos sintiéndose abatido. Se desplomó sobre sus almohadas y cojines y desvió la mirada hacia el balcón. La brisa de la tarde le acarició el rostro y los tenues rayos del sol lo reconfortaron un poco. Había todo un mundo afuera que él no conocía, y que gritaba por su nombre.

Kurt sabía que era lo que debía hacer ahora.

— Se lo que estás pensando. Y es demasiado arriesgado, temo que no puedo dejarte hacer una locura como esa. — Habló una voz sacando al joven príncipe de sus ensimismamientos.

Kurt sonrió y se volteó para encontrarse con su guardia personal. Sebastián lo miraba desde el otro lado de los velos que marcaban el inicio de su cuarto.

— Sebastián, no te quedes fuera. — Lo llamó con ternura.

El guardia obedeció e inmediatamente entró a los aposentos de su príncipe.

Sebastián era un joven alto y esbelto. Era delgado pero sumamente fuerte. Hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y como el propio Sultán lo había dicho antes, el mejor espadachín del reino. Su admiración y lealtad hacia Kurt era tan grande que si alguien llegaba a insultarlo, Sebastián no lo pensaba dos veces antes de intentar asesinarlo. También era su mejor amigo, el más leal y sincero que el príncipe había tenido jamás, un hermano. Vestía siempre ropas de color rojo fuego. Ropas tan intimidantes como su mirada. Y la cimitarra que colgaba desde la faja que llevaba amarrada a su cintura dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Sobre su pecho desnudo, colgaba un medallón de plata con la forma del rostro de un tigre, y el rumor de que en una de sus piernas descansaba la cicatriz de los dientes de la misma bestia que lucía sobre su torso, una cicatriz que se había conseguido en una de sus tantas aventuras de adolescencia. Todos estos, detalles que convertían a Sebastián en el hombre más temible del castillo, siempre rodeado con aires de misterio y superioridad.

— Tengo que hacer esto, Sebastián. — Dijo Kurt con la voz firme. — Distrae a mi padre por mí, por favor… solo una noche.

Sebastián no dijo nada. Su silencio fue reflejo de su negación.

— Vamos, Sebastián, apóyame con esto.

— Mi deber es protegerlo joven príncipe.

— ¡No me hables así, Sebastián! — Se enfurruñó Kurt poniéndose de pie y desafiando a su guardián con la mirada. — Tienes todo el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, idiota. — Le dijo golpeándolo en el pecho, sobre su medallón.

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado. — Kurt. No puedo dejarte…

— Por favor… — Rogó el príncipe. Su mirada dolida era reflejo del torbellino de emociones que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Sebastián suspiró. — Tienes que volver antes del amanecer. Si no lo haces, yo mismo le diré al Sultán en lo que andas. Y peor para ti, seré yo quién te traiga arrastrando desde la ciudad hasta acá. ¿Me entendiste?

Kurt asintió sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Asombrado por la libertad que se le estaba presentando por delante echó sus brazos sobre Sebastián para estrechar a su guardián con ellos en un fraternal abrazo.

Sebastián que no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño no porque careciera de ellas, sino porque no era devoto del contacto físico de ningún tipo, cortó el abrazo tan pronto como pudo manteniendo la distancia con Kurt. — Cúbrete el rostro. No vayas vestido de forma muy evidente y si te llegases a meter en algún problema no dudes en decir quién eres. La ciudad es peligrosa de noche y antes de que puedas llegar a defenderte alguien podría atravesar tu cuello con un sable.

Pero Kurt parecía ya no prestarle atención. El príncipe se encontraba más concentrado hurgando entre sus vestimentas que escuchando las advertencias de su guardián.

— Me quedaré fuera de cuarto. Si el Sultán o cualquier otro requirieran de tu presencia me excusaré diciendo que te encuentras enfermo.

Kurt asintió desde el marco de la ventana al cual se había subido. Cubriendo con una seda malgastada toda su cabeza y parte de su rostro. — Mejor di que no me encuentro de humor para hablar con nadie, ya sabes… Como siempre que discuto con mi padre… Eso será más creíble. Amenázalos con que haré un berrinche si alguien se atreve a poner un pie dentro de mi habitación.

Sebastián no pudo evitar reír un poco. Asintió obedeciendo.

Kurt le guiñó un ojo antes de atreverse a dar el primer paso hacia una noche de libertad. Saltó desde su ventana. Su cuarto no quedaba tan alto y ya muchas veces había comprobado que podía saltar desde ahí sin lastimarse.

Cuando tocó el suelo con sus pies la excitación y las ansias lo inundaron por completo. Caminó con torpeza hacia los grandes portones que mantenían al castillo separado del exterior. Los empujó con ambas manos hasta conseguir abrirlos completamente. Sabía que tal vez se metería en problemas, que haría enojar a su padre y que posiblemente no volvería a ver la luz del sol si algo salía mal, pero tenía que tomar el riesgo, necesitaba hacerlo por él. Necesitaba saborear una noche de libertad.


End file.
